sword art online:worlds apart
by GGFF20
Summary: Shift is one of the many that gets trapped in the world of sword art online. With his will to survive he pushes on to finish the game and save everyone that he cares about in the game. Will he finish or just die in the end?


EDIT:this is the first time Im writing a fanfiction so please bear with me.

If this gets a lot of positive reviews/favs or whatever I will update this as much as I can

Chapter 1:Destined

woke up feeling all excited.

This was it, the day finally arrived.

I went to the mall and bought the nerve gear and the only game available for it.

Sword art online.

me and my friends talked about this since the news came out. We even tried to get to beta but unfortunately, we didn't made it.

But that doesn't matter now. I've got the game and once I get home Im gonna get a chance to play.

**At home**

Once I got home, I ran staright to my room.

plugged in everything and sent a message to my friends.

"yo guys I'll see you inside the game alright? Still the same username ok?"

I send the message,lock my door remove my glasses and put on the nerve gear. Im starting to get second thoughts about playing but I dont care. I saved up for this.

I lie down. Took a deep breath.

"link..."

Then I think to myself, what if something goes wrong? Meh, they would probably fix it right away.

Took another deep breath

"goodbye real world see you in a few."

I whisper

"here we go."

"link start!"

lights of different colors pop-up going towards me then this one bright light comes flashing and almost blinds me.

I open my eyes. Im on the character creation part.

I edit my character and made it look like what I really look like in real life.

Put in my username

"shift"

"are you sure?"

The voice asks me

"Heck yes."

With that another flash of blinding light and just like that.

Im in the virtual world of aincrad.

I look at my hands.

Hmm still the same.

I ran to the nearest shop and got some stuff.

Read the guide twice and practiced a bit.

Then I saw my friends talked a bit then some of them disconnected.

Then all of them disconnected now it was just me.

I ran to the plaza and made some friends with some of the other players.

Then everyone got teleported to the plaza.

everyone confused and some were startled.

Then the sky turned red with this blood type thing that turned out to be the developer and creator of the nerve gear and the game.

What comes next...well to make a long story short you cant log out and if you die...you literally die.

he sends us this mirror and that turns your characters face into what you really look like.

After his announcement everyone went silent until this girl next to me suddenly screams next to my ear.

owwww. Really?!

Then every went crazy.

"well then...this could've gone worse."

I say to myself. I ran toward the next city found some dudes who have the same idea grinding while running.

looks like I'm gonna be stuck here for a while. I already made a plan,I read the guide twice,grinded a few so that my levels are a bit higher than the mobs that im gonna face. I gathered all my gear and decided that im gonna go and beat this boss without their help. They can be scared all they want but being scared is not gonna get me anywhere.

**Flashback: a few minutes while exploring the town of begginings****.**

So basically I ran towards a shop and got me some starting items.

That's when I met him.

I ran into this player that's buying some potions from the only store at the town of beginnings in this awesome floating castle type place turned into what looks like everyone's new grave if they're not careful. "oh Im sorry.." this guys says to me in as he bumps into me with him checking his inventory while walking. "hey! Watch where you're going you can g-" apparently this guy is busy checking his inventory if he has the right gear,but wait that's not what stopped me from talking. "huh...hey is that a rare stinger sword?"

I ask this guy that suddenly looks at me with this surprised look on his face and replies "yeah it is..." and then silence.

He doesnt say a word and then out of nowhere I ask "that sword only drops from the boar type mob thingy...what was it called again.." and then he answers "yes, yes it does, but only a few people know about it" he replies in a very rapid manner. "Shift" I say as I hand out my hand as a sign of greeting.

"Kirito"and he grabs my hand and replies with a handshake. It's like magic.

Just like that we survived the floors.

This guy's a natural born gamer. A beater too but, I dont care. As long as Im surviving and we're inspiring other players to help us. To not be afraid because in the end of the day this place is still a video game. With kirito and the others' help we'll definetly be out of here in no time.

**Two months later**

"yo Im gonna go grind and find that awesome gray scarf the wolf boss drops" I say to everyone in the guild house. "wait I'll come with" says alex.

Ahh alex...alex is this 17 year old girl that I saved when she was fighting some mobs and almost died because she ran out of potions and she thought that she can fight three of the at once. Now she thinks Im like her hero or something.

She does this weird arm hugging thing to me that I never understand. Kirito teases me that alex likes me but I keep telling him "meh, i wouldn't count on it".

Of course how could I be thinking of stuff like that when Im in this virtual mmorpg that actually kills you when you die.

I mean seriously, what will I look like after I beat this game and return to the real world. Im probably all thin like skin and bones with very long hair, like some sort of cast away from a deserted island with no food.

"are you sure?" I ask her.

"mhm hmm" she replies to me with a big smile on her face.

As we walk finding the wolf boss' den I decided to ask her about her life outside the game.

"so uh..alex, what's your life like outside of the game?"

" Im still a student about to go to college this year but then i got stuck in this game with you and the guys"

She replies to me. "Can you be a bit more specific?. Like do you live with your mom and dad?,do you have a younger sibling?,That kind of stuff"

I Tell her.

"oh I live with my parents and I have two older siblings. My big brother who's a chef at this fancy ship, and my sister that writes novels. But her novels aren't that famous though".

"that's good". I Reply to her.

"what about you?" she asks me.

"what about me?".

"like how old are you, coz to me you look like somewhere between 20 and 21,do you have a girlfriend in the outside world?,any younger or maybe older siblings?,how tall are you?".

She asks me. That girlfriend question though. I think kirito was right, I think she does have a thing for me. Only one way to find out.

"hmm...I think Im 5'9?,not sure though, I have a little sister she's twelve and Im 18 and no I dont have a girlfriend, but I do ha-"

and right before I could finish, she interrupts me with her reaction and reply.

"THAT'S GREAT!...I mean uhmm that's great...please...continue."

She blushes right after she interrupts me which made her look very cute.

the way she looked away and blush at the same time.

I mean she is pretty and cute with her long black hair and her bangs going sideways. And her brown eyes that just sparkles like diamonds whenever I stare at her.

and everytime she hugs my arm her chests just bumps on the back of my arm like really, I dont if that's meant or not but whatever.

I fell silent afterwards.

"hey...what else?" she asks me.

"shhh" I put my finger on my lips.

"why what's wrong?".

"we're here". I whisper to her.

"so any plans on tackling this boss?".

She whispers.

"easy!, you take on the low level mini wolf minions and after I damage him you will give him the finishing blow".

I explain to her.

"wait...what?!"

Again she all of a sudden looks cute all confused and I dont know why..DAMN IT!

I give out a little smile and then tell her that she's behind a few levels than the other guild members.

"you're gonna need this experience so you'll be 2 levels higher if Im not mistaken".

I whisper to her.

"LET'S GO!".

I scream as I charge the wolf den and she follows . She pull's out her daggers and starts fighting the two low leveled wolf minion. I charge up to the big wolf and take out my heavy two-handed broadsword which isn't heavy at all I dont know why they named it that but anyway, as I jump and dodge attacks I begin attacking, I swung the sword at his legs for what felt like a thousand times he fell on his knees revealing his weak spot, his face.

I swing hard dealing almost enough damage to finish him off but before I get carried away I call alex. just like we planned.

Alex charged up her sword skill, ran toward me and I gave her a boost up as she jumped above the wolf and spun in mid-air while unleashing her attack.

And just like that she defeated the boss.

"damn" I say to myself.

I release a deep sigh and she runs to me and gives me a big hug.

"we did it!, we did it!"

She hugs me while jumping being all excited.

Then she stops let's go of me and blushes.

But I raise my arms toward her and she hugs me back because she did do an awesome job of...well taking care of the minion wolves and last hitting the big wolf.

she blushes even more as I hug her tightly and lifting her up a bit

"you. Were. GREAT!."

I tell her then I let go and check what she got from the boss drop.

"so what did you get?"

As I peek into her inventory screen

"NO! Dont look your gonna spoil my surprise!"

She screams at me.

So I step back and as I wait my gift alarm from the menu rings.

"it's that gray scarf!"

As i read what the real name of the scarf

"forest demon's scarf...OH MY GOD THAT SOUNDS SOO EPIC!"

We laugh after I almost freaked out that the boss droped what I wanted.

"wait...what did you get?"

I asked as she equiped it on

"I got this cool pair of daggers called wolf's claws"

Which was perfect because she leveled up three times due to the fact that the wolf boss was a level 30 boss and im only level 35. she became 28 after we defeated the boss which was pretty cool and the daggers were just her level.

As we walked home I asked her

"how about you do you have a boyfriend?".

I ask out of the blue. She blushes a bit.

"why? Do you plan on taking me out on some more of this grinding date sessions?".

She replies to me.

"woah wait.. This isn't a date. you're the one who came with me and joined me on my grinding session".

i reply to her with a smile on my face.

"but you insisted on me going so I could get a level boost!" she replies with an even bigger smile.

I gave some thought into it.

I mean having her around wouldn't be bad and she is a lot of help.

And she is cute and pretty. Some thing the other players will be jealous about having her as a companion

(insert evil laughing face here).

"...sure as long as you give me part of the drops I'll let you come with".

and exactly as I look at her she kisses me which was meant for my cheek but landed on my lips. she tip-toed to reach my cheek but instead kissed me on the lips.

She walks back a bit and blushes a lot.

I dont know if I blushed but my face felt very warm.

we both froze.

"what was that for?". I ask.

"a thank you gift for taking me with you and helping me"

"was that meant for my cheek or was that ..." I ask blushing and a bit shy to be honest.

She comes forward and tip-toes toward me and kisses me again on the lips.

"whatever".

Wow,talk about action speaking louder than words I thought.

She replies after kissing me a second time.

"so...you're alright if I..."

I ask reassuring myself

"yes, You already know that I like you and kirito might have told you. So yeah I want you to be my boyfriend."

she replies as she looks at me while she has her arms above my shoulders hugging my neck.

as she has her arms around my neck I hug her by the waist.

"I uh...was gonna say..hmm nevermind."

replying with a smile on my face.

I hold her hand afterwards as we walk home to the guild house.

"man what will the guys say to us..."

I ask her

"it'll be fine they'll be happy if they find out that we're in a relationship"

She replies

I mean seriously its been almost two months since I met alex and she is the only person that I have been talking to and telling everything thats happened to me.

She is a great friend but she's better off as my girlfriend I tell myself.

As we hug a bit more right before we arrive at the house I stare into her eyes.

"what?" she asks me.

"its just that your eyes are so beautiful"

"I think you made fall in love with you even more".

I tell her.

"I just wanna be with you till the end"

"I want to see us end this game and free everyone".

exactly after that my stomach gargles

"man Im hungry"

She giggles as we continue to walk

As we arrive in the guild house we accidentaly walk in on fran,our guild leader. he's 28 and likes the green jokes which we sort of hate.

Then theres danny he's the guild blacksmith. he's 20 and one of the you can say class clown. and then theres yui she's 20 as well and kind of a tomboy.

Anyway as we walk in the guild house fran comes up at us and sees us two holding hands.

"oh damn it's official guys!"

"shi-shi and lexi are now official boyfriend and girlfriend OOHHHH!"

for a second a remembered this cartoon character that I love watching because of fran.

Shi-shi is the nickname fran gave me

Dont know why but hey and alex is called lexi because her real name is alexis.

Right out of nowhere our guildmaster asks us

"oh wait did you guys do it already?".

He asks us smiling and him constantly raising his right eyebrow.

it took us a while to get what he was saying.

Then I got it. If we had...

(insert faceplam here)

"HECK NO"

"WHAT!?"

we both answer in unsion while blushing like really hard.

I must've looked like a tomato.

After we had dinner I headed into my room and got some shut eye.

I woke up in the morning with alex surprisingly at my side with her arms around me.

dont know how she got there.

I kissed her forehead and apparantely that woke her up.

She gives me a tight hug.

"good morning"

She greets me with her rubbing her eyes and smiling at me with the sweetest smile.

I get up,head for the shower and take a bath.

After I take a bath alex goes in takes a bath and we head downstairs to eat breakfast.

I feel like today is gonna be a start of a new beginning for us.


End file.
